Far Longer Than Forever
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Once upon a time there were two princesses. One was loved and the other was banished. One day, the banished princess came to the loved princess and whisked her away. Not out of hatred and spite, but out of love and compassion. The two lived quietly in the forbidden woods together in peace and tranquility. One day, a prince and a knight came, disturbing the tiny peace they had.
1. Chapter 1

Far Longer Than Forever  
Silver Psychic

I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

...This strangely makes me sound like Drosselmeyer. Creepy...

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was the birth of a princess.

At first she was loved by everyone. King Drosselmeyer and the queen adored his with every inch of their being. But it was discovered that she was not the child of King Drosselmeyer; she was an illegitimate child. The queen was found to have had an affair with a stableman. The father was executed, mother was shamed and she killed herself, the bastard child banished at the mere age of five.

Soon after the banishment, King Drosselmeyer remarried and had another child.

As soon as she was born, she captivated the attention of everyone even faster than the other princess. In fact, as soon as she was born, a marriage offer came from a neighboring kingdom. The kingdom ruled by a queen. Her son, Siegfried, was in need of a matrimony partner. Although it was a bit sudden, King Drosselmeyer considered it carefully before agreeing. And so the princess and Prince Siegfried (also known as Mytho to his closest friends) were engaged.

The other princess was _**not**_ going to be forgotten. She refused to be satisfied unless she had gotten revenge on the King Drosselmeyer. But the other princess never blamed the younger princess. It was not her fault that her father was such a monster. Princess Kraehe would save Princess Ahiru if it was the last thing she would ever do.

And so, the story finally begins with the white princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Far Longer Than Forever  
Silver Psychic

I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

* * *

Chapter 1

Ahiru sighed as the maid tugged at her corset yet again. She could barely breathe as it was. Any tighter and she would die of suffocation before the wedding.

Today was Ahiru's wedding day. For seventeen years she had been prepped and made ready to be the perfect queen and mother, all for this day. She was getting married to Prince Siegfried.

After a few more tugs Ahiru was ready. She had learned the steps and memorized the vow by heart. And now she was ready to be a bride.

There was a knock at her door. "Come in." Ahiru called.

King Drosselmeyer stepped inside and smiled at his daughter. "You look wonderful Ahiru."

The princess smiled back. "Thank you Father." King Drosselmeyer suddenly took her hands in his and squeezed, surprising her. "Father?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just...a little sad. I look at you and wonder what happened to the beautiful baby girl I once held in my arms."

The princess smiled again. "I will always be your baby Father, no matter how far away I am."

King Drosselmeyer smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know. I will just miss you so much."

A knock on the door made them pause. "Princess?" A voice on the other side called out. "It is time to begin."

King Drosselmeyer sighed and hugged his daughter again, being careful not to mess up anything about her appearance. "I love you Ahiru. You look just as beautiful as your mother."

The princess kissed his cheek. "I love you too Father." She turned to her maid and allowed her to escort her out of her former room.

As soon as she was out of sight, King Drosselmeyer chuckled to himself. "And now that the stupid child is out of the picture..."

* * *

At the same time that Princess Ahiru was talking to her father, her intended, Prince Siegfried, was talking to his best friend, Knight Fakir.

"You sure you want to do this Mytho?" The young knight asked.

The prince shrugged. "It doesn't matter if I want to do this or not. Uniting the two countries is what is best for everyone."

Fakir frowned. "You know thats not true. It is only they who have the rule of an arranged matrimony. You can marry any woman you like."

"It's true to me. Besides, I've met Princess Ahiru. While she may be a bit air-headed, she earnestly wants to unite the kingdoms and make peace. She's even told me should would try to be a good wife, whether or not she is in love with me."

Fakir raised a brow. "You mean, she's not in love with you? Then why is she marrying you?"

"Because our parents arranged the marriage. I have no arguments _**against**_ it–"

"But you have no arguments _**for **_it either. You shouldn't have to do this."

The prince sighed and straightened his crown. "I have to Fakir." He suddenly smiled. "But thank you for thinking of me."

A knock on the door made them both snap their heads. "Your highness?" A hesitant voice called out. "We are ready to proceed."

"Thank you. I will be out shortly." Mytho turned to Fakir. "Thank you for being my best man."

Fakir smirked. "Someone had to be. Anyways, I would have killed you if you had asked someone else."

Mytho laughed a bit. Although he would never admit it, he was glad to have Fakir as a best friend. Fakir talked back to him, said what was on his mind even if it was blunt or crass. He was the only one with enough courage to do it too.

His courage was one of the qualities which had made them best friends in the first place.

* * *

The procession began and Ahiru calmed herself with deep breaths. "You'll be fine Ahiru." The princess reassured herself. "Prince Siegfried will make sure you are happy and well."

Soon, it was time for her to step out and walk down the aisle. She ignored the eyes of hundred of nobles and dukes and royalty as she slowly, but steadily, made her way down the aisle. Ahiru was used to this; the attention that came with being a princess. She never had liked it, but being a princess required you to be used to the attention.

She slowly looked up to gaze at her husband-to-be through her veil. Mytho was certainly handsome, with stark white hair, amber eyes and ivory skin. She had been blessed enough to meet her intended and had immediately liked him. Not enough to fall in love with him at first sight, but certainly enough to feel comfortable in his presence. They had both agreed to try and work things out as they come after the marriage and whatever came next, they would handle together.

Suddenly a wind picked up, throwing everything around. But that was ridiculous! A wind couldn't just suddenly pick up in a church. That was impossible!

The wind suddenly died down. But someone was standing in Ahiru's path down the aisle.

Her raven colored hair was wild and beautiful in a fierce way. Her ruby eyes gazed at Ahiru through long and heavy eyelashes. Her figure was hidden under a stark black gown and a long cloak, but everyone could tell she had quite the figure under her clothes. White feathers surrounded her as she walked, clashing with her black attire.

She smiled as she approached Princess Ahiru. "So, you are Ahiru yes?"

"Yes." Though her voice appeared calm, Ahiru was trembling under her gown and the woman could tell. "That is I. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Rue." She suddenly turned to glare at the king, who sat frozen with shock on his throne. "Or more appropriately, the _**former**_ Princess Kraehe."

The entire church gasped. King Drosselmeyer stood up. "What are you doing here you bastard? Get your demon hands away from my child, filthy wench!"

"Father!" Ahiru gasped. Her father was the most gentile person she knew. Why was he suddenly acting like this to this woman? "How could you say that to someone?"

The apparent Rue sneered again. "I am here for my sister." She turned to Ahiru, who wore a shocked expression. "Will you come with me and experience a life of freedom? You may be whatever you wish. You may do whatever you desire. Do you really want to stay here and be sold like some sort of pig from the marketplace?"

"She is not your sister!" Drosselmeyer cried hysterically. "She is my daughter! Be gone from this place of Christ you filthy demon! How dare you wear black in a holy place! Ahiru, don't make a promise to the devil! You will be damned, just as she is!"

"I am not the devil!" Rue screeched. "I was cast away by you simply because I was not your child! I was beaten, starved, and had the hope drained out of me until you threw me into the forest of the demons!" She took a deep breath before continuing. "It was there that I learned of my true strength. That I could be whatever I wanted. A swan demon took me in, taught me how to use magic and gave me another name. She was kinder to me than you have ever been. And now I will take away your daughter so that she does not have to be put in the same position I was." She turned back to Ahiru. "Please come with me? I cannot bear for you to suffer the same fate as I did. As soon as I heard about the matrimony, I rushed here immediately so that I could save you."

"Enough!" King Drosselmeyer turned to Ahiru, his eyes wide with hysterics. "If you go with that witch I will disown you as my daughter! You will be damned, just as she is! Even if you got on your knees and begged me I would not welcome you back to the crown."

Everyone in the church murmured in surprise. The king was usually so friendly and kind, albiet a little strange. What had happened to him to make insanity crawl into his eyes?

Suddenly, Ahiru ripped off her crown and veil and threw it to the ground. "Was it all a lie when you told me you loved me Father? That I meant the world to you? Was it all a lie to get me to do whatever you wished?"

"Of course!" The king exploded. "What else are you good for? And now that you have decided to side with that witch, you are no longer a princess. You are a she-devil! Be gone you witch!"

The entire church gasped. Fakir and Mytho were grounding their teeth. No one deserved to be called a child of the devil. Not even a bastard child and especially not a princess.

She turned to the black princess. "I will go with you. I am ready Rue."

Rue nodded and gently took her hand. "I promise you Ahiru, where we are going there is a better life for you. For us. The swan demon is kind. She is my mother, and soon, you will grow to love her as well."

"I know." Ahiru turned to Mytho and Fakir. "I am sorry, for all of this. Please be happy."

As soon as she murmured the words, the black and white princesses disappeared into a speck of light.

* * *

When Ahiru opened her eyes she was immediately surrounded by mist. She shivered in her light dress.

"It will take awhile to get used to." Rue murmured as she handed Ahiru her cloak. "Come." She took Ahiru's hand and started to guide her through the mist. "Miss Edel is waiting for us."

"Who is Miss Edel?" Ahiru asked.

Ruse smiled. "The name of the swan demon. But she is more like an angel than a demon. When I was wandering alone in the forest she found me. Instead of eating me, she took me in and taught me. I was her second child. Her first is a puppet child named Uzura. She's a little strange, but you'll get used to her soon enough." Ahiru didn't say anything, but suddenly stopped walking. "Ahiru? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Rue." Ahiru's voice was wobbly and suddenly Rue felt something wet on her hand. She turned to see the white princess crying, clutching Rue's hand like a lifeline. "I'm sorry you had to go through this all your life. I'm sorry you had to come for me. If I had known what Father had done..."

Rue smiled and embraced the young princess. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Ahiru. Nothing is your fault."

"But–"

"It's not, I promise." Rue let go of the younger girl and began to lead her through the mist again, making sure to keep a firm grip on her hand. "I confess, I've always wanted to meet you. Ever since I heard you were born, I've wondered what you were like. Were you just like Drosselmeyer? Or were you his complete opposite? I wondered for years." She suddenly gripped Ahiru's hand tighter. "When I heard you were being forced into an arranged marriage I knew I couldn't let you be his guinea pig any longer. I had to save you."

"Thank you." Ahiru's voice was stable again. "Thank you for saving me."

Eventually they stumbled upon Rue's home.

It was a small cottage on the edge of a pond. Nothing too special but to Ahiru, it already felt like home. Despite the mist, it felt warm and inviting.

"This way." Instead of leading her to the front of the cottage, Rue led Ahiru to the pond. Once they reached the edge, Rue suddenly put her fingers to her mouth and gave a sharp whistle. They waited for a few moments before a shape appeared out of the mist. An abnormally large swan swam closer and closer until it was right at the edge of the riverbank. As it stopped at the edge of the pond, it was suddenly surrounded by light until its form had changed completely. In its place stood a young woman. Her appearance could have been considered bizarre to many, and yet Ahiru could find no fault to her. She was beautiful in a doll-like way, despite her green hair and odd clothes.

"Miss Edel?" Rue's voice snapped Ahiru out of her staring. "I have brought Princess Ahiru."

"Good." The woman turned her eyes to Ahiru. "Welcome Ahiru. I am Edel, a swan demon. I know this must be very fast for you, but I promise that no harm will come to you while you are here. Why don't you come inside?"

Ahiru timidly nodded. "Yes please."


End file.
